Exemplary embodiments relate to soft copy documents/objects, and more specifically, to a system for enhancing time relevance references within a document and/or media object.
A soft copy is an unprinted digital document file which may also be a scanned in copy of a printed document. This term is often contrasted with hard copy. A soft copy can usually be viewed through an appropriate editing program, such as word processing programs, database programs, or presentation software, depending on the file type. A soft copy can be transported from one computer to another through file transfer/downloading mechanisms such as ftp or http, as an email attachment, or through USB (universal serial bus) drives and other disk drives. Also, the soft copy can be uploaded to the Internet for viewing by multiple users.
A soft copy of a document is part of electronic media. Electronic media are media that use electronics or electromechanical energy for the end-user (audience) to access the content. This is in contrast to static media (mainly print media or hard copy). The primary electronic media sources familiar to the general public are better known as video recordings, audio recordings, multimedia presentations, slide presentations, CD-ROM (compact disc read-only-memory), and online content.